candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Character
For a list of all characters with articles, see here. There are multiple characters that players will meet through the progression of the game. The following are a few major and recurring characters. Bubblegum Troll Bubblegum Troll is the main antagonist of Candy Crush Saga. Tiffi first encounters him in Bubblegum Bridge, where he steals all of her candy; in Sweet Surprise, as he came out from the cake as a surprise; Pudding Pagoda where he is trying to wreck the cat's pagoda; and Butterscotch Boulders when he blocks the train's way in chocolate. He is also mentioned in the opening cutscene of Peppermint Palace. He makes another appearance in Biscuit Bungalow, where he encases Pete's house with a large bubblegum. He also does an appearance in Marshmallow Mountains where he puts a trap with some bubblegum to Jimmy. In Nougat Noir, he has a bag that is filled with gold. In levels that contain at least one chocolate spawner, you can use him as a booster to destroy all the chocolate and shut off the fountains for five moves (for the web version). Benny Tiffi encounters him in level 66 of Easter Bunny Hills, where he gets stuck in the chocolate. Tiffi blows a bubble from her bubblegum which frees him from the chocolate. He also appears in Sweet Surprise, Candy Calaboose (replaced by Mr. Raccoon), Twilight Egg, Charming Carnival, Twilight Tulips, and at the introduction of the candy order levels starting in level 126 (both Reality and Dreamworld). Milly Tiffi encounters her as her underwater twin in Savory Shores. She is seen crying because her seahorses swam away. Tiffi plays a kazoo to bring them back. You can also encounter her in Coral Corral where she and Tiffi ride some seahorses. Mr. Toffee Mr. Toffee helps out along the way. He's the man who will tell you how to do a level type. He walks the player through the tutorial in the beginning of the game, and introduces each level. He also gives a power-up tip when the player is seemingly having trouble with the level by suggesting boosters. This happens every 4th consecutively failed attempt of a level. (This only happens on Flash.) You also encounter him in Candy Town. He's also the adoptive father of Tiffi and Kimmy. Mr. Yeti Mr. Yeti runs the Yeti Shop, where you can purchase gifts and boosters. You can encounter him first in the Chocolate Mountains, at the top, where Tiffi wants to wake him up. Tiffi shouts to him, he wakes up and thanks her. He reappears in Toffee Tower where he's asleep on the top of the tower. Tiffi wakes him up again by using an air horn, and he falls. He also appears in Aurora Chocorealis. Mr. Yeti also introduces the timed levels. Odus Odus is the main mascot of Dreamworld. He carries Tiffi off to Dreamworld when Tiffi feels tired after helping out all the mascots. He balances, flapping happily on the moon scale, where you will have to balance the scale throughout the levels in Dreamworld. After the whole moon is golden, the game will say 'Moon Struck!'. Tiffi Tiffi, short for Toffette, is the main character of the game. She is actually the character played by the game's user. She's the blonde squat girl with pigtails. She is introduced in the first episode, Candy Town. She will be joyful if you pass a level, and if you get 3 stars for a level, she will be very happy. But she will cry if you fail a level. She also introduces the ingredients levels. Misty Tiffi encounters her in Minty Meadow, where she needs a horn. Later on, she reappears in Sweet Surprise where strangely, her horn is missing. At the Biscuit Bungalow, she uses her horn to burst the bubble of gum surrounding Pete's bungalow. In the 66th episode, Soda Swamp, she is bathing with Bobby in the swamp filled with soda. She does also an appearance in Lollipop Lanterns, where she is seen with a dreamy palette-swap. Tommy Tiffi encounters him in Pastille Pyramid, where he is locked out of the Pastille Pyramid. Tiffi throws three candies, which are taken by a rat who leaves a key. He takes the key, he opens his pyramid and thanks Tiffi. He reappears in Dizzy Dessert. There is no story that includes him but he's seen in the background where is seen juggling a rat and some balls. Also, he introduces the jelly levels. Notes *Marshmallow Madness is one of the episodes to feature a booster as a character, the characters are jelly fish and a polar bear. Also in Fudge Fjord, the lollipop hammer is also featured in the story, where Tiffi gives it to Hilda. Delectable Depths is also one of the examples; free switch appears in the cutscene after the story of the episode. *On HTML5, after Salty Canyon, no storyline is shown for any other episode, until the release of Bonbon Brambles. However, the characters will appear in the background since version 1.41 (on some devices) and version 1.45 (on all devices). **After the HTML5 map renovation, Tiffi and all characters appear on the map in animation. Category:Characters